The Princess and the Shepherd
by acts29forchrist
Summary: Princess Rapunzel of Corona has come to the age for getting an arranged marriage. Jackson Frost now has to take care of his family after his father died. When their two roads meet again, they end up falling in love, and Rapunzel has to choose between her kingdom and her own heart. (AU with Jackunzel)
1. Chapter 1

***~Jack~***

"Hugh!" Emma wined as Mom buttoned her brown dress. "I can't run as good in this! Or play! My arms hurt!"

"Emily dear, you want to look your best for when the King and Queen come," Mom said, fixing her collar. Emma whined, but knew she wouldn't win. "Jack, go see how you can help your father." I then walked out, and went into the pasture.

Dad had already chosen his best fifteen lambs to give for the trade, and already had them sorted out. I walked up to him, and asked what I could help with. He simply said to just do my regular routine, which meant tend the sheep. Being shepherds we were considered the poor people of Corona, and the uneducated, but at least we had a farm and pastures. I learned not to complain, and to make the best of my life, even at the age of thirteen.

My sister Emma was still only four years old, and was still learning how to help Mom with keeping the house in order. I didn't think that she would ever learn to be ladylike because she was so determined to be just like me. I loved my sister, but one day she was going to have to learn that playtime was over, and we had to make enough money to survive. But turning every task into a game often made the work go by faster with her. Even when I got the job done well before her, she would claim she won or that it wasn't fair. I would let her say she won, just for her sake.

I took the wooden bucket, and ran my way through the woods. I had gone to the river so many times I could practically do it with my eyes closed. I loved the leaves of the woods, especially in Autumn. The leaves were painted red, orange, and gold, giving the trees a unique color. The air was cool, and the morning dew gave a soft ground for my feet, leaving a tickling feeling between my toes. If one was quiet, they could see the strong but gentle deer running through the woods. Soon the flowing sound of the river stream was loud, and I knew that I was right next to it. I then walked into the cold river, and was careful not to loose the muddy floor on my feet. I then filled up the bucket, and put its heavy weight on my shoulder. I carefully walked back out, and made my way back to the barn. Emma was already getting her dress dirty by petting the sheep. I smiled, and filled up the water trough with the river's cold liquid, and the sheep ran over an started to quench their thirst.

"Jack! They're here!" Emma yelled to me. I laughed to myself at her enthusiasm because she said she didn't care about the Royal Family. I sat the bucket down, and walked next to my sister. She grabbed my hand, and dragged me along. Knowing her young mind she must have forgotten how much she thought this was boring. It took her five minutes until-"Can we go now?"

"Not yet Emma," I said, patting her back. She sighed, and crossed her arms. I was exactly like her when I was four, always wanting to play and have fun.

I paid very close attention as the King and Queen walked down the path. There were two guards walking in front of them, but they didn't get in the way as the King and Queen talked with the land owners.

"Hugh! Ja-ck!"

I could pay no attention to my sister's words when my attention was drawn to who must had been the Princess. She wore a hair style similar to her mother's, and had her same emerald green eyes. Her long brown hair glistened in the sunlight, and her smile seemed to light up the whole village with warmth and comfort. I leaned on my staff staring at the girl, ahem, princess, and froze when she looked my way. She glanced over and smiled, and I found myself grinning too. Then the Princess returned her attention to what her mother and father were saying. Soon they eventually made their way to our family, and Dad started telling them the progress our farm was making.

"Pleased to meet you. What's your name?" the Princess asked, as the Kind and Queen talked to my parents.

"Your Highness," I said respectfully, "Jackson Frost." She smiled.

"Well you seem to have a fun name. You can call me Rapunzel." Rapunzel, I thought to myself, what a name. She was even prettier up close. She smiled, and I could feel my face starting to burn up, and well as my heart skip a beat. Keep it together Jack, I told myself. Who was I kidding? She was related to royalty, while I was just some shepherd boy dressed in rags. Still, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was beautiful.

"Well it was a pleasure," the Queen said to us. Rapunzel was still looking at me the same way I was to her. Emma started pulling on my shirt, trying to drag me to come play with her. "Come on Rapunzel."

"I wanna play, Jack!" Emma cried, but I didn't move. The Queen gently took the hand of her daughter.

"Bye Jack," Rapunzel said, as she walked on down to the next farm.

"Bye," I mumbled to myself. I stood there in a daze at her sight. I had never felt that way before. My cheeks seemed to cool down, and my right hand stopped needing the grip of my staff so it wouldn't shake. After a while, Emma stopped pulling me. She seemed desperate for attention.

"Can we play now?"

* * *

***~Rapunzel~***

"Rapunzel, what are you smiling about?" Mother asked me on the way back to the castle. Those brown eyes, those beautiful brown eyes, I thought to myself, thinking about Jack. "Rapunzel?"

"What?" I said, lifting my head. She smiled.

"You're not still thinking about the shepherd boy, are you?" I lied, and shook my head no.

"Speaking of which, Rapunzel, there's something we need to talk about," Father said.

"Whatever about?" I said, looking into his wise blue eyes. He looked to Mother, and then back to me.

"You're mother and I have been talking, and we think its time you start meeting Princes from other kingdoms." I said nothing. Father must had sensed my discomfort on the topic. "Rapunzel, you have come to the age where you are going to have to make your own decisions for Corona."

"An arranged marriage?" I asked slowly. I had three more years until I was eligible for marriage. Why did I have to start thinking about that now? I did not like the idea of being married to someone I didn't love, or even if I did it would seem fake. How was I expected to be happy with someone I did not like? I knew it was for the good of my people, but still I did not like it. I knew this conversation was coming, but right now? I had just met the most amazing boy in the universe! He had the most perfect smile, and the world's most adorable little sister. I wished I had another sibling.

"Rapunzel," Mother started,"There will be a day you become the Queen, and tradition has it that the Princess-"

"-Be married in order to get the title," I finished for her. I knew how the tradition went. I gave a fake smile, and I assumed it convinced them because they smiled back. I sighed quietly, and looked out the window of the carriage. It was a beautiful fall morning. Then it struck me. The Winter Festival was coming up. My parents had probably already sent invitations to the other kingdoms and their princes. This was going to be a nightmare.

* * *

(-Okay! I like where this fan fiction is going better than the last one. I got inspired by a drawing by civil~twilight on deviant art, so she gets the credit for the idea. Its not my best work, but the more practice I get the better my skills will increase. Please, give me criticism or compliments. They help with my writing. I LOVE that's L-O-V-E love reviews! I want to know what you think before I continue this. Okay! Buh-bye for now! Review!

~MJ -)


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is part 1 of chapter 2. I promise I will update it by the end of this week (hopefully). I just don't want to keep people waiting for so long, so here's part 1. I hope you enjoy it! Please review! And tell me what you think! You guys have really encouraged me to keep going with this, so I will be writing while you're reading. REVIEW!_

* * *

***~Jack~***

Emma watched me very closely as I held the small wooden pick in my hand. "Ready?" I said. She nodded with a wide smile, and I struck the pick against a rock. A spark flashed, and the match was set on fire. I then took a leave and lit it up, and slowly it started to disintegrate, making the fire slowly get closer to my hand. Right when it was going to touch my skin, Emma screamed, and I stuck my hand in the water trough. She pulled my hand out of the water, and I couldn't help but laugh at her face.

"Jackson Overland Frost!" 'Oh no,' I thought, hearing Mom calling my attention.

"Yes, Mom?" I said politely, hoping that I wouldn't get into too much trouble.

"What have I told you about playing with fire? Do you know how many barns have been burned by stupid kids playing around like you are?" She said in her firm, yet gentle voice.

"Are we ready to go!?" Dad yelled over at the horse wagon. Mom looked his way, and then back to me.

"I'm being merciful this time, Jack. And don't you do the same thing Emily," she said walling to the wagon.

I wiped that off my shoulder, and grabbed Emma's hand as we walked to the wagon. Mom was making way to big of a deal. It wasn't like I wasn't being careful. I stood right next to the water, and I picked up a damp leaf. I picked Emma up, and put her in the wagon. I hopped up, and then we bundled together in a wool blanket. We were going to be selling some of our sheep, and some products made from their wool. All we could do was hope that people would buy ours, and not someone else's. I had to help my parents sell, and keep Emma from scaring off customers. She would threaten them to buy or trade something, and one definitely would not want to see her in action. It was hilarious though, and Mom looked at me strangely when I was chuckling to myself.

Emma let out a loud sneeze covering the top part of the blanket in green goo. "Emma, do it in your sleeve next time, will you?" I said, folding that part over. She giggled, and I stuck my tongue out. She then repeated the same gesture, and we both started laughing. I squeezed her nose gently, and she giggled, crying for me to stop. I was convinced then that craziness ran in the family from my dad's side.

It wasn't long before we got to the capital. It was full of life, and people everywhere. I loved the smell of apple cider on the cold winter night. I could smell its sent of spice and cinnamon. I looked down, and saw that Emma was not next to me. She had gone ten feet in front of me, and I pushed through the crowd, grabbed her hand, and dragged her back to our stand. Thirty seconds and she was already wandering off. The last thing I needed was to get in trouble for loosing her, and have to search the entire kingdom looking for her. Thankfully Mom and Dad hadn't noticed, so I wasn't in trouble.

"I'm bored," Emma said.

"You're always bored," I mumbled to myself. Mom handed me a lamb bundled up in a warm blanket.

"You and your sister can go give it to the Royal Family," she said, sending us off. I held the small white lamb in my hands, and it was sleeping soundly. The soft side of me thought it was cute, and then the manly side of me said it would taste good.

"We'll be back," I said, and Emma and I started walking towards the castle.

* * *

***~Rapunzel~***

People were still giving gifts to my parents, and I was being forced to "socialize" with the other Princes. Some were too old, some were too young. Others were too tall, while others were too short. Some were fast, some were sticks, some picked their noses, THIS WAS HOPELESS! But then, then I met...him. His thick black brown hair fell on both sides of his face, and his deep brown eyes were gentle like a deer. He had an extremely strong yet gentle face, and an attractive smile.

"Prince Eugene Alexander Fitzherbert, Your Highness," he said with a bow, and extended his hand for mine. I placed mine on his, and he kissed it once. "Would you bestow upon me the honor for this dance?" I melted as his eyes looked up into mine.

"Request granted, dear sir," I said, and we walked onto the dance floor.

"Please," he said, placing his hand on my waist, "Call me Eugene."

"Rapunzel," I then said with a smile, putting my hand on his strong shoulder. Then we started flowing with the ball room music. He was an amazing dancer.

"Rapunzel," Eugene said, as we continued dancing, "I have noticed that your family runs a very fine wealthy kingdom. It's unlike anything I've ever seen."

"Thank you. Do you not have a palace like this at your kingdom?"

"We aren't the most abundant kingdom," he said, and then the song ended. He bowed, and I curtsied.

We decided to walk around the kingdom, since it was snowing outside. It was a beautiful winter night. Eugene knew how to make one have a wonderful evening. He even bought a fine blanket to keep me warm. He wrapped it around me as we sat down on a bench. It was warmer under the white tent. I took a sip of the warm apple cider, and it soothed my throat with its delicious taste. As people walked by, I was continuously greeted by my subjects. I wasn't HUGE on the princess thing. The crown and the dress was really the only thing that showed any royalty. Mother and Father allowed me to stroll freely along the kingdom's land.

After a while and talking to Eugene, I had a craving for some of the warm chocolate. He offered to get it for me, but I insisted that the blanket was enough. I walked my way to the stand, and waited my fair turn in line. The people insisted I go in front of them, but I assured them it was fine. I was just a person like they were. When I finally got to the front, I paid for a small bag, and headed back to where Eugene was. On my way there, I knocked into someone, and fell to the ground. I rubbed my head, and saw a boy with his little sister.

"Your Highness, I am so sorry. Forgive my sister," he said, letting go of her hand, and extending it to me. I accepted his help, and he pulled me up to my feet again.

"It's alright. Is your sister okay?" I asked, as I started to pick up my bag of delicious and precious warm chocolates. Right when I was about to lay my hand on it, he had grabbed it. He handed it to me, and grinned. He had a really handsome face.

"She's fine," he said. Then it struck me. He was the shepherd boy.

"Jack Frost, Right?" I asked, getting a little too excited for a princess.

"Yes, you remembered," he said with a smile. Oh how it made my day to see that lopsided smile again.

"I thought I'd never meet you again! I mean the last time it was so brief and,"

"Dirty?" I laughed. He was referring to his farm.

"No," I said smiling, "It was wonderful. I loved it." He grinned shyly. I couldn't stop looking into chestnut brown eyes. His hair was messy, but it was perfect. Everything about him was perfect. We said nothing for a moment, but then I came back to my senses. I bent down to his little sister, and opened the bag. "Would you like one?"

"Well gee! Thanks!" She said sticking her arm, and picking up a couple. With her mouth muffled she said, "We never EVER get to have awesome food like this!" I laughed at her spunk.

"Please excuse my sister's manners," Jack said. I stood up.

"I have a name!" She said to her brother.

"Excuse me, ahem. Rapunzel, this is Emily, whom we call Emma," Jack said with a face that clearly stated that she was annoying him. I chuckled.

"It is an honor to meet you Emma," I said, slightly crusting. She smiled. She was adorable.

"Forgive me your Majesty, but I'm afraid my sister and I must be getting back now," Jack said. No!

"It was a pleasure, Jack." Then he and his sister walked off, fading into the crowd.

"Rapunzel!" Eugene called out to me. I smiled, and walked back over his way.


	3. Chapter 3

***~Jack~***

As we walked back, Emma looked up at me mischievously.

"What?" I asked. She giggled.

"You really like her! You really like her!" Emma teased. Against my own will, I couldn't help but blush. Knowing Emma, comebacks were going to be hard.

"Your point?" I said, tickling her stomach. She squealed.

"Rapunzel is per-itey," She said, over exaggerating the word 'pretty'.

"Yes she is, but that's Princess Rapunzel to you," I replied, guiding her through the crowd. Mom and Dad came into sight, and Mom waved at us. I raised my hand, letting her know that I saw her. Emma ran ahead of me, but I was thankful when my mother went and got her.

"Did you give the offering?" She asked. I nodded. At first I was uncomfortable giving a lamb, but when I saw that others had given birds and pigs, I was thankful to have a sheep farm. I almost didn't want to let the lamb go. It was still so young, and had been one of my favorites out of the flock. Still it was tradition to give a gift at the Winter Festival, and it was the best we had to offer.

Dad had managed to sell all seventeen sheep we had brought, and had traded three for a goat apparently. I looked at him, and he seemed to understand my confusion at the creature.

"Its milk costs good money," Dad explained. I looked at the nannie's deep eyes that blended with her black wool. She was beautiful. The only thing I didn't want was it eating all my clothes. "Help me load her on the wagon, and then we'll get going." I walked over and picked up the shaking goat. It was still young and small. Then we packed everything else up, and loaded on the wagon.

The traffic was a little heavy on the way out, but then again it always was on a celebration. Emma wouldn't stop pestering me to hold the new goat, whom she saw as a pet rather than an animal, but who was I to judge? I grew attracted to the sheep too. When we got home it was well past midnight. My little sister had fallen asleep on me, and I then had to deal with drool on my arm and a goat eating away at my coat. We pulled into our house, and my mother took Emma in her arms. I then had to go and help Dad with tending duties.

"Where should I put her? In a stall?" I asked, holding the rope around the nannie's neck. I watched my father finish putting food in the feeding trough for the sheep.

"I think that will work for now," he said, "Go ahead and clean the stables."

I moaned quietly to myself, and took the goat to the stables. I tied her around a post, and grabbed a shovel. I scooped up the brown squares our two horses had so graciously left with the most pleasant oder ever. I had been around the horrible stench so long that I got used to it. After that I grabbed a rake, and put in new hay in the stalls. Then I went back outside to get Rider and Pete. The mare and stallion were both eating whatever grass there was on the frozen ground.

"Come on. I know you're hungry," I said, grabbing the reins, and leading them into the stables.

I went and groomed Rider's soft black coat. She was a beautiful creature. Then there was good old Pete. He was...something else. I put her blanket on her, and filled her bucket with oats. I closed Rider's door, and went into Pete's stall to clean him up. I took a deep breath.

"Okay, Pete. It's time," I said holding the grooming brush. Pete slowly started taking steps back. I closed the stall door. "Hold still..." The stallion shook his head, almost as if he knew what was coming. I lunged forward, and put my arm around his neck, holding him still. He whined. Pete did not like grooming time, so I had to do it fast before he kicked me...hard! After that was done, I put the new animal in a stall.

The nannie continued to nay, and I gave it a blanket for warmth as well. It looked at me with his horizontal pupils. I have her a bucket with water, and more hay. Then I got bored, and went inside of the house for the night.

* * *

***~Rapunzel~***

"Until the next we meet, your highness," Eugene told me at the fjord.

"It was a pleasure Eugene," I said, and the boats set off.

Mother came and hugged me. "Why Rapunzel, you're freezing. Let's get inside," I then followed her back to the castle.

She was right. The fire was warm, and I had goosebumps before my body returned to normal temperature. A servant came and brought me some warm tea, and I thanked her as she walked back to her duties. I slowly sipped in the warm tea, and felt it fill my throat again with warmth. I was certain it was lime, one of my favorites. I stared at the fireplace in my bedroom, and let all my thoughts flow. Things had been so confusing. Eugene was so handsome and strong, and a prince!-but then there was Jack. He was simply...perfect.

It wasn't tradition for royalty to marry a commoner, or a shepherd for that matter. But the tradition had been broken before...many times in the royal line. I laid down on my bed. Thank goodness Mother had pulled my hair into a French braid that night. The wind had eventually gotten awful and I did not want to think about what type of nest my dark hair would have looked like if it had gotten ruined by the weather.

After a while I changed into my nightgown, and got back into the bed. I wrapped myself in the warm blanket Eugene had gotten me. "Here," he had said. "This will keep you warm." I smiled at the memory. But then there was Jack. The way his face had blushed, making his cheeks rosy pink. His chestnut hair the same color as his eyes. Why was this so hard?

I closed my eyes and slept soundly. I had had a busy day. I almost wanted to forget it all so I wasn't so confused about everything. Why couldn't I make up my mind?

The next day was typical. I had lessons and duties and things I needed to attend to. Literature was my favorite. I had read almost every book in the library at the castle. Sometimes Mother and I would pretend to be characters and make voices for them when they spoke. It was a game I enjoyed and cherished with my mother. No one knew she could be so lively and fun except for Father and I. Voice lessons were fun too, and I had no struggle with singing. I had inherited that gift from the queen herself.

"Rapunzel, remember to drop the jaw on that last note. Now let's try it again," Mother said, and I sang the last few measures of the Corona Anthem. Mother was very pleased with my singing talent. She had very high expectations of it.

Also during free time I would paint a painting or two. I started decorating my bedroom walls as a young princess, but when my parents discovered it they gave me an abandoned room to paint in. At first the walls were dark and scary, but there was nothing my paintbrush could not fix. I went to the room and admired the work I had been doing for nine years now. The walls were filled with rather random works of art, but it was a nice collaboration of work. My attention was drawn to the picture of snow falling in the bright winter morning, so I got painting right away.

After that was speech lessons. My problem with these was that I got too excited and out of character for a princess. "Repeat the closing one more time. Keep in mind that the more refined you are, the more your subjects will acknowledge you." Mother corrected. So I continued practicing the speech for my birthday celebration.

Then, there was history. And after that arithmetic, and then finally lessons were done. I was free to roam wherever I pleased throughout the kingdom.

* * *

***~Jack~***

"I know. You're over... HERE!" I said searching for Emma. We had been playing her favorite game, hide-and-go-seek. I wasn't a huge fan of the game, but figured I probably was when I was small.

I stopped and listened, and heard tiny giggles. I went into the stables, and heard it again. I quietly walked up to one of the stalls, and could see her brown hair contrasting the golden hay. I leaned over the stall door, and she turned around quickly.

"Got ya," I said with a smile, and she tried to run out of the stall past me. I caught her first, and picked her up.

"No!" Emma giggled, and then I put her on my shoulders. She then started to pout. "You always win..." But she knew she couldn't stay upset. I then started running across the field and into the pasture. It was a beautiful winter morning. If only Mom would have let me go outside without shoes, nothing could have held me back then.

"Fly faster, Jack! Fly faster!" She yelled with joy, holding her arms out like a bird. I sprinted across the yard, and started to slow down when I got back to the barn. I set Emma down, and she panted even harder than I had been. We laughed together, but then the fun faded when Dad walked up to me.

I looked up to him. He was at least a good foot taller than I was. He planted his rake down in the ground and said, "You're supposed to be helping your mom with lunch." I looked over and saw smoke coming out from the stove. I had lost track of time.

"Yes sir," I said and ran my way over. I heard Dad then tell Emily that she could help him milk the goat. She would love that.

Mom asked me to get the ribs from the lamb, and to clean them. This was a job only I could do because my mother hated blood, Dad was far too busy, and Emma... if she was present while I killed a lamb, she would never look at the creatures the same. I finished and handed them to Mom for her to cook. I wiped my hands off, and took the remains of the lamb and put them in a sack. It didn't take too long for Mom to finish.

"Nathaniel! Emma! Dinner is ready!" Mom shouted out the door. Thank goodness. I didn't think my stomach could hold up much longer.

We sat down at the wooden dinner table, and ate right away. Emma, who had no manners whatsoever, was talking with her mouth full.

"YeahandthenIgottodrinkrightfromit-" She said, but Mother then scolded her.

"Emily we do not talk with our mouth full at the table." Emma rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that face." Emma then forced the food down her throat.

"And THEN, I got to drink right from it! It was so good Mommy! Jack you should try Furry's milk too Jack!" Emma said, almost knocking her food off the table.

"Wait, Furry?" I asked confused. "You're not talking about-"

"The new goat!" Lord help us, I thought.

"Emily, out of all the names of the world you choose Fury? Isn't that kinda, masculine or...strange?" She stuck her tongue at me.

"Maybe to you, but not to me." She retorted. I chuckled at my sister's spunk.

When Emma was first born, and I found out she was a girl, I was a little disappointed at first. I thought that she'd be some softy or something, but no! I got the exact opposite. Emma acted more manly than some of my friends.

Dad cleared his throat, and swallowed more food. "Emily, we think its time your start going in the mornings with Jack to school."

"What!?" Emma exclaimed. "I don't... It's not fair!"

Mom and Dad refused to argue over the matter. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. Emma pouted, and crossed her arms. I was going to end up dragging her along with me to school everyday. The school house wasn't that far, only half a mile. She could handle it.

"Emily, we want you to have a good education," Mom said eventually. "You should be excited."

"You're other friends are there," I offered. She looked at me.

"Okay! I'll go!" Emma said with a smile. Honestly I wasn't sure if they were here friends. I just knew the other smaller kids there were her age, but that seemed to be enough for Emma. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. Emma was alright, and I didn't mind spending more time with her. I promised myself that I would always be there for her, no matter what.

* * *

Author's note:

Ugh! I'm sorry, its been too long! I hope you won't hate me for posting a small chapter


	4. (AUTHOR NOTE)

**_Okay, for this next chapter I am doing something different. My creative ideas are blank, and I need your help. For this next chapter, tell me what you would like to see happen. I am open to everything ! So don't be shy! The more ideas you give me, the longer and more interesting the chapter will be XD So let's brainstorm and if I like your idea, it will probably be used for this next chapter. Remember, take it one step at a time! I don't want to hear huge time jumps. Be original! Have fun! But be realistic too. Don't be crazy. THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! Now start reviewing and giving me your ideas!_  
**

**_-Acts29_**


End file.
